There has been an alarming increase in the number of cases of Bordetella pertussis infections in the US recently. This contract will provide support to refine, validate, and utilize a non-human primate model to address key research questions related to the transmission of pertussis, the challenge dose that results in infection, and the duration of immunity following infection and following vaccination.